


Honour

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Bilbo is So Done, Gen, Grumpy Thorin, One Shot, Poor Bilbo, Short One Shot, Teaching Bilbo to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: Thorin takes it upon himself to teach Bilbo how to defend himself.





	

Apparently the fact that Bilbo couldn’t fight was something that had to be rectified immediately. Bilbo couldn’t understand why but the rest of the Company were so horrified but he eventually gave in and let himself get taught to fight. 

Thorin took it upon himself to teach him and decided that before he taught him anything he would demonstrate what an actual fight would look like.   
“Dwalin! It’s time to show our Hobbit how to fight.” He called over to Dwalin who shoved the rest of the bread he was eating in his mouth and picked his axe up before walking over.   
“Alright then, you know I’m always up for a good scuffle.” He said, grinning with bread still in his mouth.  
“Let’s get to it, then.” Thorin replied, already swinging his sword which Dwalin blocked easily. 

The two Dwarves soon set to circling each other with weapons brandished. Bilbo looked on with barely concealed awe as their weapons clashed, as he studied them closer he noticed that their feet never stayed in one position for too long. Always moving and always readjusting their weight as they lunged forward or fell back. 

As they continued to circle each other Fili, Kili, Gloin and Nori had began to watch them as well. Bilbo sat with them and listened intently as they provided a running commentary which was in turns helpful and baffling.   
“Ah, so Dwalin’s doing the old feint, feint, parry, strike. Good choice.”  
“Uncle Thorin’s going to win, I know it!”  
“Shut up, Kili! You’re distracting Uncle Thorin.”  
“Ooooh, that one looked nasty. Is that blood I see?”   
“Oh my,” Bilbo gasped, “don’t you think this is starting to get a little…”  
“Serious?” Nori offered.  
“Intense?” Fili said.  
“Awesome?” Kili said.   
“Informative?” Gloin said, eyebrows raised at the look of horror on the Hobbit’s face.

It was at that moment Dwalin swung his axe down at Thorin from above with a load grunt. Thorin dodged and sank to a crouch before kicking a leg out, hitting Dwalin’s knee and sending him toppling over. The cry that came out of Dwalin’s mouth was closer to a scream and the curses that followed were closer still. Bilbo was shocked, he was alarmed, he was horrified for Dwalin’s sake.  
“Thorin!” He shouted, “You kicked him?! Eru wept! There’s no reason you had to do that, where’s your honour?”  
The others just sniggered but Thorin looked affronted.  
“I don’t fight for honour; I fight to win. Honour has no place in a real fight, especially if it ends with someone dead on the ground.” Thorin said simply before offering Dwalin a hand which the larger Dwarf took.  
“Aye, laddie. I may not have liked that last bit but in a real fight that would have been the difference between life and death.” Dwalin said.   
Bilbo had no idea what to say, he’d obviously offended Thorin. “I’m sorry, it’s just not the Hobbit way to fight. I’m not sure I could ever do what you two were doing just then.”  
“No one expects you to, everyone has their own way of fighting-you just need to find yours, Bilbo.” Dwalin said comfortingly.   
“If you say so…” Bilbo was about to speak again when Thorin called over to him.   
“Come on! You’ve seen our demonstration. Now we can start with some simple exercises just to see what your strengths and weaknesses are.”   
“You’d better go, laddie. Good luck, Thorin is good teacher but a little harsh.” He said, gesturing towards Thorin.   
Bilbo nodded and walked over toward Thorin nervously.   
“Come on,” Thorin said, “Let’s teach you how to fight.”


End file.
